1. Field of the Invention
A leaf spring spreader assembly useful for spreading a leaf spring of the type extending across the rear axle of an automobile and connected to a shackle at each end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spring spreaders of the type to which the subject invention pertains, spread the rear leaf spring of the bowed suspension type extended longitudinally of the rear axle housing for removal from and attachment to the shackles. One such spreader is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,088 to Vickrey wherein a frame includes legs extending in opposite directions to spaced tubular ends with threaded screws having inner ends disposed in telescoping relationship with the tubular ends of the frame legs and extending axially in opposite directions out of the tubular ends of the legs for engaging the end curls of a leaf spring. A nut threadedly engages each of the screws and reacts with the tubular ends of the frame for moving the associated screw into and out of the leg associated therewith in response to rotation of the nut. This patent and the U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,033 to Swanby and U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,625 to Barnhart disclose an upwardly offset central section between the tubular ends of the frame for accommodating the differential housing. In addition, the Barnhart patent shows the additional feature of a bearing between the nut and the frame and ears for engaging the sides of the leaf spring. Swanby shows a pin and slot arrangement to prevent rotation of the screws relative to the frame.
However, the prior art spreaders usually utilize components especially manufactured for use only in a specific spreader assembly. Since such spreader assemblies are manufactured and sold in very small quantities, such especially made components can cause the price to be unacceptable. In addition, some of the prior art assemblies include loose components that are often difficult to orient and retain together while manipulating the assembly into position for spreading a leaf spring. Often the screws have machine threads requiring an exhaustive number of turns for each increment of axial screw movement as well as special or dedicated wrenches to rotate the nuts. Such wrenches are often very awkward to use to rotate the nut due to the limited space under the spring and above the axle housing.